


Heilige Maria

by Deannie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curve, meeting soft verticals. A symbol he knew instinctively, though he had never learned this angelic language from a human mind. Instinct. Faith. They were what sustained him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heilige Maria

**Heilige Maria**

Each one took days to create. Days to rescribe the lines, again and again, to let the flesh rise in supplication. 

"Gegrüsst seist du, Maria..." 

The shard of glass from Wiesbaden Cathedral's rosetta window dug through skin, through flesh... In his other hand, he held his beloved rosary, the beads worn thin from use. 

"...der Herr ist mit dir..." 

A curve, meeting soft verticals. A symbol he knew instinctively, though he had never learned this angelic language from a human mind. Instinct. Faith. They were what sustained him. 

"...gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes, Jesus..." 

Blood flowed, mixing into the fibers of the rich carpet of the dark, warm room. His haven, for now. His curse. 

"Heilige Maria Mutter Gottes..." 

Beyond the walls of this room in this vast, well-appointed mansion, lay the source of his sin. Beautiful, rich; soft white hair framing deep brown eyes... A deadly sin, lust. 

"...bitte für uns Sünder..." 

And the Virgin would absolve him, of course. Through Heilige Maria, all sins were released in the father. He could be forgiven even this, if his heart was pure. 

"...jetzt und in der Stunde unseres Todes..." 

But was he pure? Was he truly pure when all he saw was that shining face, pale and dark at once, forever smiling in faith and strength? The amber glass, made ruby by his works, dug deeper, seeking atonement. 

"Gegrüsst seist du, Maria..." 

The rosary shifted. The blood flowed. And somewhere beyond gentle yellow orbs, he still dreamed of the storm... 

* * *  
The End


End file.
